


Patience of a Saint

by Mithra30



Series: The Trickster Archangel (My Savior) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, it's not slash if they arent officially together, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithra30/pseuds/Mithra30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been wanting to see Loki for a while now. The last words he remembered were that he has to be alone to see him but that's a problem when it comes to their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience of a Saint

Sam sighed. Another hunt done and over with. Two actually if he thought about it. A few weeks after that encounter with Loki in the park and since he kissed him. A few weeks since he said he'd see Sam again. Sam was in a good mood for a few days he was not even complaining about the raunchy motels, Dean's singing, and the fast food he brought to their temporary home for the days. His happiness didn't wash away until he remembered he was supposed to see Loki again.  
"Yes you will. I like you Sam. I'll pop in whenever I can if you're alone."  
That's what he'd said. Sam remembered it as plain as day. He was looking forward to it but the keyword in that convo was alone. It was the first time he realized that he was rarely alone. Day in and day out he was always by Dean's side both figuratively and literally. It was the life they grew up in and unfortunately for him whenever he was away from dean for too long without some sort of cute girl to distract him dean got separation anxiety. Sam as an adult can still guess that's all Dean still hears in his head on hunts is their dad's orders: "Keep an eye on Sammy, look out for Sammy, watch out for Sammy, Sammy is your responsibility, and Sammy is all you got and you're all he's got." Chances of him being by himself were slim to none which was a downer to Sam considering he had been dying to see Loki again.

After a week since that incident a case brought them a werewolf in the form of a cute girl named Madison. Sam didn't think he could fall for anyone else after Loki but she had proved him wrong. She was intelligent, sweet, independent, and strong willed. Sam was happy until it went south and he had to shoot her in the heart WHILE she was still human. It only made the pain that much more intense since they told her what was going on and she asked Sam to do it. If he had known it was going to be that horrible he wouldn't have fallen for her and it proved his theory that he was cursed just like her. His curse he thought was worse because she at least was spared the memory of the people she killed. Sam's curse was different. He had to live with it and he remembered all the people he met that had gone away because of a gruesome fate but yet he was forced to carry on. He wished he didn't have to remember them. All those people that died because of him. Dean didn't know it but Sam blamed himself for their mom dying and ruining their lives. Something inside him was telling him that there was something wrong with him... VERY wrong with him. Madison was just another name he added to a long list to people he couldn't save along with Max, their dad, and mom. Sam didn't want anyone to mention werewolves ever again. If anyone were to bring it up Dean would be the only one to know why Sam shut up and walked away without explaining. Dean grew tired of Sam sulking around but to be fair could anyone blame Sam? It had taken a while for him to be together again with another girl (Sarah Blake was building block one and even then he just kissed her. He didn't finally let go until he met Madison) and when he does she turns out to be a victim of a werewolf and another werewolf to be bagged and tagged. Aside from sulky he was pretty pissed about the rotten luck he was dealt with. Dean decided that they should go to Hollywood and take a break only for them to find a job there (who were they kidding? They were hunters. There's always gonna be a job where they set up shop). 

This job though had pissed off Sam. Their cover was to be PA's on some crappy movie set. He felt sorry for PA's by the end of it because he was pretty much right. They were practically slaves. Go get this for that scene or go get x amount of food for actress b or she won't go on. He wondered how people managed to keep their cool doing this for a living. The reason for their being there was of course mysterious deaths on the set. He couldn't remember who it was that died on the set he could care less if it was a producer or something. One death turned into two and then production was shut down. Ghosts apparently were being summoned to kill them and he knew how that always worked out. After seeing footage of the movie he was hoping that the ghosts thought the movie was an insult to horror movies or just movies in general that they decided to take vengeance on those involved (but then that would've stopped other movies from being made like say Twilight? Vampires. Do. Not. Sparkle. Period). The reason for the summoning was the guy was upset they destroyed his supposed work of art script for something less appealing and crapped all over it. So he didn't get what wanted... Oh well that's life in fact he'd like to hear how this would have been taken to the community of hunters (I'll take worst thing to complain about to certain people for 500 please Alex). If people got what they wanted in life Sam wouldn't be a hunter and he didn't have to hear crap like this. The guy in the end just busted the talisman he used to summon them and they got their vengeance for being rudely awakened. Of course the script writer decided "oh hey there actually is an afterlife but instead of learning from it I'm gonna make money and use it in the movie". Right then and there Sam wished Loki was there to teach them all a lesson. While that was happening Dean was "catering" to the star of the movie and then they left. Now here they are in a motel staying for the night and going to be leaving in the morning to a new job. Something killing inmates at some prison or something like that. Details were sketchy at that point. Sam was pretty sure he was done with people for the day. 

Dean was still chipper about sleeping with that actress.  
"Hey Sammy lets go hit up the bars in this town. I bet the night life is lively." He smiled.  
"And that would peak my interest how? You know I don't go for those types of women." He scoffed at the idea of Dean with another drunk woman leaning on his side telling Sam that she had a sister.  
"Come on Sam you need to loosen up a little! It's been a really long day for the both of us besides maybe you won't be so cranky."  
Sam just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Dean I don't want to go out. Like you said it's been a long day and I just want it to be over. You can go by yourself."  
"Okay see that right there? Not wanting to go out? That's why people think you're gay."  
Sam closed his eyes and wanted to yell at Dean that he wasn't gay he was bi and if he had been why the hell did it matter anyway? Did a monster care if you preferred guys, girls, or both, or whatever? No it didn't and neither should he considering that out of the Winchester lines they were the remaining two. He didn't yell that at him though because: A. He didn't want to ruin Dean's good mood and B. He didn't want to be given the third degree for how long he'd been bi and if he had been with any guys. That would be too embarrassing not to mention none of his business (there are some things that he needs to be personal).

"No. Dean if you remember right people think we're BOTH gay. You go out enough for the both of us and people still think we're gay."  
Dean opened his mouth and closed it a couple times before answering.  
"Fine. Suit yourself. I'll be at the nearest bar if you need me. On second thought try not to need me and don't wait up." He picked up his car keys and strolled right out the door. Sam rolled his eyes. Finally! Now he can have some R & R. He turned around and there on his bed laying down with a cherry lollipop was Loki.

Sam blinked. Is this some kind of trick? After all it had been a long day plus he wouldn't be surprised if he was exhausted and his mind was playing tricks on him. It wasn't helping either that he was wearing the same outfit on when he kissed him in the park.

"Hey there kiddo. It's been too long don't ya think?" He smirked. "I didn't think it would be that hard for you to be alone."  
Okay so his mind wasn't playing tricks on him... Huh.  
"Where have you been? Believe me it's not like I didn't try to be alone. Dean would've gotten suspicious or worried if I all of a sudden just went off on my own during a hunt." Sam explained. "Hang on... How would you know if I was alone?"

"I can sense if you're around people." He said licking the lollipop.  
"Okay are you a Demi god or a stalker?" Sam teased.  
"Ha ha ha. Very funny. Well you've fallen for a Demi god slash possible stalker so who's the weirdo now Sammy Sam!" He mocked right back at him. Sam's heart raced at the fact that he still remembered his name. They looked at each other for a few minutes and burst out laughing. The laughter died and there was silence. Sam scratched the back of his neck. Why did he always have to do that whenever he got nervous? He sighed.  
"So uh I'm alone now..." He was uncomfortable.  
"Yeah I can see that sammich." Loki looked at him with a smirk.  
"So what do we do now?"  
"Well how about you tell me about your day?" He lounged on the bed conjuring up brownies.  
Seriously? He just wants to talk? Sam sighed and remembered the whole incident.  
"So curious question..." He couldn't believe he was gonna ask this.  
"I'm listening." Loki popped a brownie in his mouth.  
"The people you go after. Do you have a certain criteria they have to fit in order for you to go after them?"  
He started choking on his brownie. Sam ran and patted his back.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I didn't mean to make you choke." Sam looked at the floor. To Loki he looked like a poor kicked puppy.

"It's alright Sam. You just surprised me is all. Like I said you're very interesting and not like the other hunters. For instance me choking right there? Most would've stabbed me while I was weak not panicked and patted my back and apologized for it."

"Well that would be rude considering you came here bearing no ill will plus I... Uhh... Like... You... Too..." He looked away not wanting to see his reaction.  
Loki raised his eyebrow at him.  
"Yeah I had that feeling since you kissed me." He rolled his eyes while stating the obvious. Sam looked back and gave a shy smile. What the hell? No kid or grown man should be able to pass off as shy or be freaking adorable while they're at it. Sam sat on the bed next to him. He looked down then back up at him. More specifically he looked at his lips.  
"So... Uh what were you doing while I was stuck on cases?" He blushed at the thought of feeling those lips on his neck again.  
Sheesh! What is with this kid and the blushing? If he thinks its making him more attractive then it sure as hell is.  
"Oh you know just giving assholes their just deserts." He shook his head. Had the kid already forgot what he does?  
"Oh yeah." He chuckled. He hated that he forgot everything around guys or girls he liked. It was like he was a school girl with a crush with the blushing, the awkwardness, and giggling. No one would believe he was going to be a lawyer.  
"So what, my dear Sammy, prompted you to ask the question about my job and the people I go after?" he grabbed another brownie.  
"What? Oh yeah... Well it started out like this..." He explained the hunt and what had happened to the guy. A few hours had passed and the night went from 10:00 to 12:30 in what felt like minutes.  
"Well does he continually use people's deaths or kill people to make movies more interesting?"  
"Uh no."  
"Then sorry kiddo. I can't do a thing."  
"Dammit."  
Loki looked at Sam in surprise before chuckling. Sam found himself staring at those lips again.  
"You know if you wanna take a picture of me to stare at whenever you want just feel free to. Just make sure you get my good side." He chuckled and ate another brownie. Sam started snickering. Great. Well now all he needs to do is be awkward and then he'll be a giant girl around her crush. Maybe Loki will even start calling him Samantha now. Sam sighed and lie down. Loki looked at him. He had smudges of chocolate oh his lips and tongue. He handed the plate to Sam.

"Wanna eat some? They're really great." He mused.  
Sam took the tray and set it on the drawer next to him the pulled Loki in for a kiss. Loki made a startled noise at first. Damn this kid knows what he wants. He licked his lips then slid his tongue in his mouth. The taste of chocolate was made even better. Loki was half laying on Sam. All that could be heard were the sounds of their lips smacking and small moans of appreciation. Sam broke the kiss and smiled  
"You weren't kidding. Those are great."  
This kid needs to shut up. He looked at Sam and went straight back to kissing him and invaded his mouth. Sam moaned happily and put his arms around loki's neck. This was well worth the weeks of waiting. Sam was content with this moment. He wanted it to stay this way forever. He spoke in between kisses.  
"Been... Wanting... To see... You... A-again.  
Nothing compares... To... This." Sam felt Loki's lips turn into a smile.  
"You... Just... Need... To... Find... A way... To be... Alone... And then... We can... Do.. This." The kisses became more heated. Loki moved down to Sam's neck and began sucking marks. Sam pulled on his hair. Loki replied by unbuttoning Sam's shirt and started kissing down his chest before biting on his belly. Sam gripped the sheets while he moved back up to Sam's nipple and suckled a mark there. Sam wasn't aware he closed his eyes until he opened them and saw Loki staring at the anti possession tattoo by his collar bone. He looked at Sam's eyes with question.  
Sam was breathing heavy with lust in his eyes.  
"Do it. Just. Do it." He panted.  
Loki nodded and leaned down and began nipping at it. He lapped his tongue over it which made Sam's breath hitch. Sam moaned. It had been a good long while since he had been with a guy or a had a lay this good and yet this was only the beginning. Loki started nibbling and bit the tattoo. Sam was bringing something out of Loki. He had no idea what it was. Then out of nowhere Loki stopped and leaned back.

He breathed out a long breath.  
Sam sat up.  
"What?" He panted. "Is there something wrong?"  
Loki smiled.  
"I've honestly never felt anything like that at all in my life."  
"Okay good." Sam kissed and tried to lower them both back down to the bed. Loki broke away.  
"Sam. Wanna go out sometime?"  
Sam blinked. Did a god just ask him out?  
"Sure. I'd love to." He smiled.  
"Ok then. I'll pick you up tomorrow night when Dean's asleep." He kissed Sam's cheek and got up to leave.  
"Wait! Seriously? After all that you ask me out and ditch me when I'm all riled up?" Sam whined.  
"Yeah sorry kiddo. Gotta go. Plus I have a feeling I'll be unwelcome in a bit." And with that he disappeared. He chuckled to himself back at his own made apartment. Gotta leave the kid wanting more I suppose.  
Sam pouted. "Story of my life... Wait... What did he mean unwelcome?" And on cue Dean burst in the room. Sam squeaked and covered himself.  
Dean swayed.

"Hey Sammy! Guess what?" He smiled.  
"What Dean?"  
"I'M DRUNK!"  
"I hate you so much." Leave it to Dean to cockblock without realizing it.  
"I feel so AWESOME right now." He chuckled.  
"Of course you do..." Sam shook his head.  
Dean smiled and passed out in front of his bed. Sam snorted. Whatever. He had a date to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> Some constructive criticism is appreciated and if you have some ideas for some in between stories I should do please feel free to share the plot bunnies are refusing to attack :/


End file.
